Cybop
|release date = 2012-09-12 |release version = 1.0.2 |available = Level 7 |island(s) = Air, Water, Earth, Haven, Gold, Tribal, Composer |beds required = 2 |element1 = Air |element2 = Earth |class = Natural |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Tweedle and Noggin |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 30 |selling price coin = 6,500 |placement xp = 4,000 |rare version = |epic version = |dawn of fire version= |composer version = }} Description The Cybop is a tan fish-like monster. It has a propeller that seems to alter its vocals, as well as a spiny, mechanical body which seems to have two tubes extruding from its sides. It has a single eye tinted green, a metal jaw, and three fins with orange spines. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by smoothly swaying back and forth in the air. Song Audio sample: The Cybop's contribution to is an island song is a robotic vocalization, as if a talkbox is in use. On other islands, it sounds like slap tongue, a jazz vocal technique. On Air Island, the distortion makes it sound a bit like a distortion electric guitar and is extreme enough to make the words impossible to make out. However, if you listen carefully, you can say it in English. On Air Island, it sings, "Ahr Ire Ahr Ohr Oh Whoy, Waohohoho, Waohohoho, Nyewaza!". On Water Island, it sings," A-shoom-bop-a-doom-bop-ma-doom-dow! A-shoom-ba-da-boom!" On Earth Island, it sings, "Day daht doo-daht doo-daht Day Day DAY daht doo-daht doo-daht Dow!" Which is somewhat similar to the Jellbilly's song, minus the distortion. On Gold Island, it sings, "Dab dabbaw dab dab a doo-dow. Dab dabbaw dab dab a doo." On Tribal Island, it sings, "Kyom, bom, ba-leia bom bom ba-leia bom, bom, ba-leia bom bom ba-leia bom, bom, ba-leia bom, bobaleia lay!" On Fire Haven, it sings, "Eighn daht do da, Eighn daht day! Heighn daht do da, Heighn daht do da da day! Breeding The Cybop can be produced by breeding monsters with the elements of Air and Earth. + Tweedle and Noggin Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Tweedle|4||Cozee Cabin|19||Toob|10||Razzli Tree|12| }} Used in Breeding Wublin Egg Consumption Celestial Egg Consumption Strategy Name Origin "Cybop" is rooted in "cyber", i.e. electronic- or computer-related, and "prop", an abbreviation for propeller. It may also be rooted in "Cyclops", a one eyed monster, and "bop", an onomatopoeia used by beatboxing and humming. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes * The Cybop is the only natural air-borne monster to sleep (i.e. be muted) in mid-air. * The Cybop's body is kind of shaped like a shrimp, hence that one of the possible names for a hatched Cybop is Shrimpy. * The Cybop used to be the only natural monster whose eggs weren't used to power up a Wublin, until the release of the Gheegur. * Unlike in the Air and Gold island, the Cybop's song is not as distorted for on water island it sings "A shoom bada doom badada doom dow!" On the earth island it sings "Shay daht boo daht dee daht day day a shoom daht dee daht dow!" And on the tribal island it sings in harmony with the Quarrister "Jum bum a diddley um dum diddley dum dum a diddley dum dum diddley dum dum a diddley dum dum diddley ay!" * The Cybop's lower jaw greatly resembles that of the Noggin, which it shares an element with. * Cybop is the only double-element with Air that isn't a bird. * It’s impossible to tell what Cybop’s propeller blades are shaped like, due to them always being motion-blurred. * The Cybop may be a reference to the flying fish. * Although it looks like a fish, it doesn’t have the water element. * Cybop appeared in My Mammott. Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Earth Category:Double Element Monsters Category:Air Island Category:Water Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island Category:Fire Haven Category:Natural Monsters